Resealable storage bags with mechanical closure means, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,094, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, are widely used in today's households. They can be used to store both food and non-food items. They are often used to store smaller servings of food items in a refrigerator or a freezer.
One drawback of such resealable bags is that when full, they themselves can consume a disproportionate amount of shelf space when stored in cupboard, pantry, refrigerator, freezer, or the like. This is due to the fact when these bags are stored, they often lie flat. It is often undesirable to stack other items on top of these bags, because that may result in flattening on the item(s) stored in the bag, or the added weight may force the bag open, thereby spilling its contents (e.g. spaghetti) on the shelf. Moreover, it will be appreciated that while a resealable bag lies flat on a shelf, the vertical space above the bag is essentially wasted.